Usa-Chan and the Easter Bunny
by mcangel1976
Summary: Our favorite bunny/mascot of the Host Club hates this time of year for one reason only... the Easter Bunny brings Hunny cute new toys to try and temp the high school 3rd year to replace Usa-Chan with another toy. Every year is the same... except maybe this year. Usa-Chan might have been wrong. We'll see.


**Disclaimer… I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters. I will however use them in my fanfictions because I want to and because you know you want me to. **

**A/N: HAPPY EASTER MINNA! I woke up today and had to shake my head after the crazy dream I had experienced. I guess that is what I get for falling asleep watching a little bit of Ouran in the wee hours of the morning. This is just a crazy oneshot, but I hope you enjoy it!**

It's that time of year again… Easter. The time of year when another bunny takes precedence over me and attracts the attention, love, and joy from the one person who always has me by his side. I was given to him one Easter, and we have been together every day since that wonderful morning. I am Hunny's cute bunny, Usa-Chan.

His grandmother made me special for him, just like she made Chika-Chan a stuffed chick, but Hunny's brother buried it so far back inside his closet after he turned six, I think that poor chick is lost forever. I think I used to hear his cries for help, but they have long stopped and I think an expedition into that particular closet could result in the loss of stuffing and lead to my untimely demise. I just hope that he found solace with the other toys that were shoved into what I have deemed as no man's land. I don't even think Chika-Chan goes that far back into the closet any longer… maybe he can't (gasp).

Okay, I am getting off topic here. My story started simply when Hunny was five and Chika-Chan was two. Their grandmother lovingly stitched me together especially for this holiday and laid me out for Hunny to find me when he woke up that morning. Of course, he attacked the candy, but he held onto me tightly as he did so. It took a lot of washings for those chocolate stains to come out, and we have been together ever since. However, every year about this time, I start to feel a little antsy and worried. I know what you're thinking… I am just a stuffed rabbit who has no real feelings… YOU'RE WRONG! Have you not seen the anime? I smile, burp, leer evilly, etc. Or read the Velveteen Rabbit. Stuffed animals have feelings too… well some of us. Not all of us though.

Anyway, every year at Easter Hunny still manages to get an Easter basket from this supposed Easter Bunny. Shouldn't I be the only bunny in his life? The basket ranges in stuff, but it always has a cake and candy and usually some form of cute thing in it. When he was younger, it was a lot of stuffed animals, and I was always worried that I would be replaced, and now that he is older… well it is usually still a stuffed animal or some other cutesy thing. When will this stupid bunny get it through his thick skull that Hunny doesn't need more stuffed animals? He has dozens… although he did donate several of them to charity… they had to send a whole truck to take out the vast number of crates. And now here Easter is again and I am just waiting for Hunny to wake up so that we can see what he got this year. That stupid Easter Bunny is my mortal enemy I tell you! What if Hunny finds a better toy than me? What if he decides to give me up? I am special! I am the only toy he owns which his grandmother made! But what if that isn't enough? AH BLAST THAT STUPID EASTER BUNNY!

I know the twins and everyone say the Easter Bunny isn't real and Hunny seems to agree with them, but then how do they explain the appearance of the baskets every year? They don't just vaporize out of nothing. Someone brings them in and it can only be one person… I mean bunny, and that bunny isn't me!

Okay, calm down Usa-Chan. Hunny is 18 now and he hasn't traded you for 13 years. He still carries you with him to school and you are never without him. That isn't going to change now just because another Bunny comes to visit. Still, don't you think I should be the only bunny around here… ever?

You are probably wondering how Easter has not been banned considering this is the Haninozuka estate. Aren't you? I have no explanation other than that rabbit is sneaky and knows how to get in and out without Hunny's father or anyone else seeing anything. I heard his mother say one time that it's good for her children to relax occasionally; so she might be conspiring with the bunny. I don't know for sure and I have no proof.

Alas it is time to visit fate because Hunny is awake and picking me up off of the bed in order to swing me around and tell me, "I love you Usa-Chan!" Ah, that always makes me feel better and I want to shout, "I love you too, Mitsukuni!" However, that is impossible given the fact I'm a stuffed rabbit. Hey, I said we had feelings, not that we could talk… only to each other, not to people. And no, I'm not crazy. I'm a cute pink bunny and you know you love me.

We stop off at his brother's room in order to wake Chika-Chan up and have to dodge a thrown shuriken, but at least he is up. Then we quickly make our way through the house and into the front room where the Easter baskets are always found thanks to that infernal bunny… oh look he really did come. There are two baskets there (I guess the bunny thinks that if Hunny requests one, Chika needs one too); one has a gigantic pink bow with mountain of candy in it. Beside that basket is a cake with Hunny's name on it. And wait… where's the toy? There's no toy in it this year. Did the bunny mess up?

Running up to the basket, Hunny rips off the bow and I can see throwing stars and shuriken. This has to be an error because Chika always gets the weapons and Hunny gets the toys. I cast my gaze upon the other basket with zero candy, and instead filled with a couple books, magazines, short bow staff, throwing stars, and a new bokken… nope, that's spot on. So what happened to Hunny's basket?

"Perfect!" Hunny proclaimed.

Perfect? Is he blind? There aren't any toys… not that I want him to have one, but he always gets a new toy. My eyes lock on his smiling face and I am stumped. I have no clue what is going on here.

As if knowing what was going through my head, he explained, "This year I actually asked the Easter Bunny for something instead of not asking and I got exactly what I wanted. I don't need any other toy or bunny besides you Usa-Chan!"

A small smile formed on my face. I was the happiest I could remember ever being on an Easter and as long as the Easter Bunny stops with the toys, I think he and I could become great friends. Maybe, don't rush me into it though.


End file.
